Flying Colors
by SetsuntaMew
Summary: Judal decides it's time for their ship to fly under Hakuryuu's own flag. [Companion piece to Fathomless - A Pirate AU]


full disclosure, I saw the new pirates of the caribbean movie on release day and just had to write more pirate juhakus. like, they were calling to me. I needed them. I have a million other projects right now (including one with a fast approaching due date...sobs) but I just couldn't resist at least doing something short and fun.

also, there are going to be more drabbles and fics set in this universe coming soon! dragonofeternal and I have a lot of ideas in the works and we've wanted to write more since fathomless. we've just been busy. but we're now super inspired so I hope y'all love pirates ;D

* * *

"You need a flag," Judal declares one day.

Hakuryuu instinctively tightens his grip on the wheel, as he always does when Judal spouts nonsensical ideas. He breathes in deeply and carefully plans his response. "I already have a flag," he says, gesturing to the mast.

Judal sighs and the wind ruffles Hakuryuu's hair. "But that's not _your_ flag. It was here when you got the ship!"

Hakuryuu shrugs. "So? There's nothing wrong with it."

He jumps down from the rigging to slink over to Hakuryuu. "Everyone knows you can recognize a pirate by his flag. So you can't be sailing under Captain Loser's flag; you overthrew him!"

Judal's arms slip over his shoulders and he leans in, close enough to whisper in Hakuryuu's ear. "I want everyone to know who to fear, to know who's coming to kill them."

He shivers, from Judal's closeness, the words, and the magic laced through them. "You're a menace," he tells Judal, and he cackles in his ear.

"Maybe I am. But I'm _your_ menace," he whispers, nipping lightly at Hakuryuu's ear before leaning back. Hakuryuu feels the breeze caress his cheek and Judal is gone, back into the waves for the time being.

x･x･x

Judal's waiting for him in their cabin that night, lounging on the bed like a spoiled pet. It's an image he's familiar with, but it never fails to bring a smile to Hakuryuu's face.

"Hello, Captain Ren," Judal says, grinning.

"Don't pretend you respect me," Hakuryuu responds teasingly. He hangs up his hat and coat by the door before sitting on the bed, ready to relax after a long day on deck.

Judal shifts to sit up next to him, leaning against his shoulder as Hakuryuu removes his boots. "I respect you enough to treat you as an equal."

"Fair point."

"Which means you have to listen to me!"

"I don't think that's quite how-"

Judal waves a hand, cutting him off. "I have _ideas_ for your flag. I mean, we could make it _our_ flag, but I rather like the image of Captain Hakuryuu, fearsome pirate with the sea at his beck and call.

"You're so dramatic," he responds. "But go on."

"I think it's hot," Judal whines. "Don't you want to be feared across the seven seas?"

Hakuryuu shrugs. "I want revenge on my mother. _You_ want me to be feared."

"Whatever," he says, snuggling closer while keeping one hand free. "I was thinking keeping the traditional black and white of the Jolly Roger, because I know how you feel about that sort of thing. But," he pauses, and with a flick of the wrist smoke twists into a wispy flag, fluttering in the air in front of them. Another gesture and jagged lines cut through the skull into a familiar shape. "I was thinking you could play up your scars, since they're so distinctive."

"Maybe," Hakuryuu says shortly. "I'm not as attracted to them as you are."

"But they're so attractive," Judal shoots back, whining again. "I figured you'd say that though, because you're so _boring_. So I've got this." He waves his hand and the skull and crossbones swirl into a wave about to crash over a drawn sword.

Hakuryuu considers it before shaking his head. "It's too vague."

"I guess," Judal concedes, frowning. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"You've always been the more creative one," he answers. "Sorry."

A comfortable silence stretches between them while Judal thinks, trying to come up with something that they'll both agree on. It's nice, watching Judal work, and Hakuryuu wishes they had more quiet moments together.

"Got it!" Judal exclaims, breaking the silence. The flag changes again, smoke swirling together until it's back to the original skull and crossbones. But the skull morphs some more, changing shape until it's something much more fantastical.

Hakuryuu raises an eyebrow. "A dragon?"

"It's your _name_ ," Judal explains, obviously pleased with himself. "No one else has anything like this, I'm sure of it! I've been checking out other pirate ships."

"Oh, is that what you were doing all day?"

He shrugs. "Does it matter? So? So? What do you think?"

"I like it," Hakuryuu concedes. "It's different without being too unrecognizable."

Judal smiles, soft and honest, before it slips into his usual confident smirk. "See, I knew I'd find something that you liked enough to agree to. Before long, everyone will cower at the mere glimpse of this flag!"

"I think you're being a little optimistic," Hakuryuu tells him, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull Judal closer.

"And I think _you_ should show me how grateful you are," Judal responds, twisting around to crawl in his lap.

Hakuryuu laughs. "Spoiled brat."

"You love it," he says, and Hakuryuu pulls him down for a kiss.


End file.
